1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a roller type one-way clutch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a one-way clutch of the above type, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 of the accompanying drawings, a roller 1 is contained in a roller containing groove 4 formed in an inner race 2 or an outer race 3 and is biased directly by a spring 5 or indirectly through a pressing member 6 in a direction in which the spacing between the bottom surface 7 of the groove and a circular circumferential surface 8 becomes narrower. However, in the examples shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, the machining required for the formation of an insertion hole 9 in which the spring 5 and the pressing member 6 are inserted is difficult and the manufacturing cost is increased. In the examples shown in FIGS. 2 and 4, it is difficult for the spring 5 to be held at a predetermined position and the spring is liable to be damaged. This tendency becomes pronounced particularly where the spring is used for the overrunning of the inner race 2.
Also, when the inner race 2 or the outer race 3 wherein the roller 1 is held in the roller containing groove 4 is to be assembled to the outer race 3 or the inner race 2, the roller 1 must be moved in a direction in which the groove bottom surface 7 becomes deeper (the clockwise direction in the drawings) by the use of a jig against the biasing force of the spring 5, thus making the assembly and handling difficult.